Shonda Rhimes
Shonda Rhimes è sceneggiatrice e produttrice, nonché creatrice di Grey's Anatomy e Private Practice. Nel maggio 2007 è anche inserita nella lista delle 100 persone più influenti del mondo dalla rivista TIME. Durante l'Elle Women di Hollywood del 2018, Shonda ha rivelato che la sua collaborazione con Netflix l'ha resa la showrunner più pagata al mondo. Biografia Shonda è nata il 13 gennaio 1970 a Chicago, Illinois, figlia di Vera Rhimes e Ilee Rhimes. È la più giovane di quattro sorelle e due fratelli. Ha una laurea della Dartmouth (1991) e un Master in Belle Arti (MFA) della University of Southern California's School of Cinema-Television. Ha tre figlie. La Rhimes, inizialmente, fatica molto a trovare un ingaggio dopo la laurea. Per un certo periodo, vive con sua sorella a San Francisco e lavora nel settore pubblicitario. Successivamente lavora come amministratore d'ufficio e poi come consulente in un job center che insegna tecniche di lavoro a persone malate e senza casa. Finalmente comincia ad affermarsi sul mercato e vende parecchi scritti. La Rhimes ha vinto il premio Best Drama TV Series Golden Globe nel 2007 per Grey's Anatomy. Carriera Sceneggiatrice *''Scandal'' (2012-2018) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005-) *''Scandal: The Secret Is Out'' (2013) *''Private Practice'' (2007-2013) *''A corazón abierto'' (2011) *''Open-Hearted'' (2010) *''Come Rain or Come Shine: From Grey's Anatomy to Private Practice'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy: Every Moment Counts'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy: Complications of the Heart'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy: Under Pressure'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy: Straight to the Heart'' (2006) *''Principe azzurro cercasi'' (2004) *''Crossroads - Le strade della vita'' (2002) *''Vi presento Dorothy Dandridge'' (1999) *''Blossoms and Veils (cortometraggio)'' (1998) Produttrice *''Station 19'' (2018) *''For the People'' (2018) *''Scandal'' (2012-2018) *''Le regole del delitto perfetto'' (2014-2018) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005-) *''Black's Law'' (2017) *''The Catch'' (2016-2017) *''Still Star-Crossed'' (2016) *''America Divided (miniserie di documentari)'' (2016) *''Toast'' (2016) *''Scandal: The Secret Is Out'' (2013) *''Private Practice'' (2007-2013) *''Gilded Lilys'' (2013) *''Off the Map'' (2011) *''Seattle Grace: Message of Hope'' (2010) *''Seattle Grace: On Call'' (2009) *''Inside the Box'' (2009) *''Grey's Anatomy: Come Rain or Shine'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy: Every Moment Counts'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy: Complications of the Heart'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy: Under Pressure'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy: Straight to the Heart'' (2006) Episodi sceneggiati Grey's Anatomy Stagione 1 *Quando il gioco si fa duro *Il primo taglio è il peggiore *Vincitori e vinti Stagione 2 *Il potere del dolore *Grazie per i ricordi *Apocalisse (Codice nero) *Presentimento (Codice nero) *Ho perso il mio credo Stagione 3 *È questione di tempo *Camminare sull'acqua *Annegare sulla terra ferma *Una specie di miracolo (co-sceneggiato con Marti Noxon) *L'altro lato della nostra vita (Parte I) *L'altro lato della nostra vita (Parte II) Stagione 4 *Cambiamenti *Scontro interiore - Parte I (co-sceneggiato con Krista Vernoff) *Scontro interiore - Parte II (co-sceneggiato con Krista Vernoff) *Libertà - Parte I *Libertà - Parte II Stagione 5 *Sognami - Parte I *Sognami - Parte II *Che differenza può fare una giornata... Stagione 6 *Santuario *Vivere o morire Stagione 7 *Una canzone per rinascere Stagione 8 *Distacchi Stagione 11 *Come salvare una vita Private Practice Stagione 1 *Benvenuta Addison *Addison trova la magia (co-sceneggiato con Marti Noxon) *Addison scopre il fai da te (co-sceneggiato con Marti Noxon) Stagione 2 *Cose di famiglia (co-sceneggiato con Marti Noxon) *Diritto di scelta *Arrivi o te ne vai? Stagione 3 *Lutto in famiglia (co-sceneggiato con Jon Cowan e Robert Rovner) Stagione 4 *Hai sentito che è successo a Charlotte King? Stagione 5 *Ciò che siamo *È finita, baby, finita Stagione 6 *E qui ci salutiamo Note e curiosità *La sua paura più grande è prendere il morbo di Alzheimer. *Quando le è stato chiesto quale fosse la sua relazione tra personaggi preferita, ha risposto Cristina e Meredith. Collegamenti esterni * * * en:Shonda Rhimes Categoria:Troupe Categoria:Sceneggiatori